Sciences division
and some of his medical staff wearing various sciences-division uniforms in 2266]] on Epsilon IX station, early 2270s]] The sciences division was the corps of officers and crewmen within Starfleet who specialized in both scientific and medical research and control functions on starbases, aboard starships, and at Starfleet Command. Duties Members of the sciences division specialized in sensors, research, theoretical and physical laboratory work, biological studies, and also worked as technicians, medics, and surgeons. Officers within this division were mostly limited to scientific or medical assignments such as doctors, nurses, and scientists working in a variety of disciplines. These officers served as department heads such as chief medical officers and head science officers. Opportunities for command assignments were somewhat limited for these officers due to their lack of overall command experience and training. However, officers who had taken and passed the Bridge Officer's Test could be promoted in rank to commander and were certified to command a starship, if necessary. In most instances, however, science division officers would only take command of a ship or starbase in the absence of other senior officers due to circumstances such as an emergency, illness of a commanding officer, or manpower shortages as may have occurred in wartime, for example. Additionally, these officers could fill the role of executive officer where needed. Jadzia Dax, for instance, took over as XO and then commander of the during the Dominion War when the situation required it. ( ; ) Members of the sciences division belonged to such as astrometrics, astrophysics, astrosciences, geophysics, hydroponics, planetary geosciences, quantum mechanics, and stellar cartography. Uniforms Officers who belonged to the sciences division sometimes wore the division color of a department other than that in which they specialized. ( ) For example, if a science officer became a department head, they might have worn the colors of command division, or if they had a dual specialty in an operations division department, an alternate color might have been worn. ( ) Beginning with the Earth Starfleet of the 2140s and 2150s, line officers and noncoms of science division wore blue-division stripes on their uniforms. This use of blue continued through several uniform styles until the 2260s. On starships, such as the , science-division crewmembers had a specialty insignia in their insignia patch, a circle with two longitudinal lines dividing it. By the 2270s, new uniforms showed different division colors, with the sciences division signified by two differing colors. Science-research and technical staff wore orange behind their Starfleet badge, on uniform bands, accessories, and epaulets. Medical crew wore green badge backings and accessories. The sciences division was changed again with the 2280s uniforms, with green continuing to represent medical personnel, but science and technical staff now wore gray colors (which was a style shared by services personnel of operations division). The insignia used gave the officer the option of wearing command-division, white-uniform insignia, with another department color like sciences' banded across, or the opposite, with department-color insignia (green or grey, in this case) with command-white banded across. On the uniforms used from 2350s onward, blue had again become the sciences division color. The second variant of the 2371 uniform, while still referred to as blue, was actually a shade of green, jungle green. The color was later be applied to the 2373 uniforms as well. Gallery File:Hoshi Sato, 2154.jpg|Hoshi Sato of in sciences blue, 2154 File:Spock, 2254.jpg|Lieutenant Spock in sciences blue, 2254 File:Spock (alternate reality).jpg|Commander of the alternate reality in sciences blue, 2263 File:Leonard McCoy, 2267.jpg|Leonard McCoy in sciences blue, 2267 File:Leonard McCoy, 2263.jpg| of the alternate reality in sciences blue, 2263 File:Tuvok, 2293.jpg|Tuvok wearing a gray collar, denoting a science officer in the 2290s File:Beverly Crusher, 2364.jpg|Beverly Crusher wearing sciences blue, 2364 File:Picard, lieutenant junior grade.jpg|Lieutenant junior grade Jean-Luc Picard in an alternate timeline wearing sciences blue, 2369 File:The Doctor, 2371.jpg|The Doctor of the in sciences blue, 2371 File:Julian Bashir, 2375.jpg|Julian Bashir wearing sciences blue, 2375 File:Ducane.jpg|Lieutenant Ducane of the timeship in sciences grey, 29th century Science division officers Background information During , sciences blue first appeared in and was regularly worn by the science station officers, medical personnel, and security personnel who later wore red after 2265. ( ) Science Officer Spock wore sciences blue, although he briefly wore command gold for his dual position as executive officer. ( ) Some scientists (like astrobiologist Ann Mulhall and historian Marla McGivers) even wore operations red, suggesting they had more operational primary duties. The work coveralls were muted variations in the pilots from the duty uniforms and were light blue in color. Later they matched the blue of the standard duty uniform. Apparently officers with degrees of scientific or technical training held positions in other departments than just science and medical. Extra characters in blue uniforms were often seen occupying posts normally occupied by command or operations division personnel, up to and including captaincy. One notable example is Hoshi Sato who performed the role of an operations communications officer, while wearing the department color of a exolinguist. In the movie era, featured Spock wearing orange bands and McCoy wearing green. By the uniforms, McCoy continued to wear green, but science officers wore grey, according to schemes and insignia of the later movie-era uniforms by Robert Fletcher. The decision to switch the meaning of the colors for command and ops divisions between the TOS and uniform styles was made in pre-production of . However, the TOS blue was kept as the sciences division color. Most often, in the Federation Starfleet, all s and admirals wore command division colors; however there were exceptions, which proves that this was not a requirement. In TOS, Krasnovsky wore a science blue dress uniform, the only captain in Trek to ever do so. See also *Science departments *Starfleet Science Category:Starfleet Category:Science Category:Groups